


Demigods at Pride!

by amm_amethyst



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pride, Theyre all LGBTQ+, who cares, yes i’m aware it’s not pride month anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amm_amethyst/pseuds/amm_amethyst
Summary: The sun is shining down on New York Pride today, let’s see what our favourite demigods are up to!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Demigods at Pride!

**Author's Note:**

> Me not writing angst? it’s more likely than you think.

The Poseidon cabin was as loud as ever as nine demigods were going feral inside. It looked like a glitter bomb had gone off, leaving the cabin covered in glitter and rainbows. The nine half bloods were sprawled across the floor and beds as they shouted, sang, bickered and laughed.

”TAKE ME TO CHURCH I’LL WORSHIP LIKE A DOG ON THE SHRINE OF YOUR LIES!” 

“PERCY TURN THE MUSIC DOWN AND SHUT UP, I’M _TRYING_ TO CONCENTRATE!”

Percy finally turned the music off and stopped singing, as the rest of the cabin sighed in relief. 

“I _really_ regret making that stereo,” Leo muttered as he laced up is boots. It was a birthday present for Frank, but now mostly stays in Percy’s cabin for parties and hang outs like this. 

“I think I might just be the best dressed here.” 

Will strutted out the bathroom, _literally_ strutted. He looked like... well, a walking rainbow. He was wearing a pink t-shirt with the word ‘queer’ written across it, rainbow pants, the rainbow flag tied around his neck like a cape and green sneakers. His arms were covered in rainbow bracelets, almost reaching his elbows. It was more extravagant than the rest of them, as most of the others bust out laughing, while Piper and Nico looked in disgust. 

“Absolutely not, Solace. There’s no way I am being seen out with you looking like _that.”_

Nico grabbed is wrist and dragged in back into the bathroom, while Will laughed. 

“I wasn’t actually going to wear it!” Will spluttered out before Nico shut the bathroom door on the both. 

“And, done! How do I look?” 

Annabeth turned to face the others. Her hair was curled fell past her shoulders. She wore a black top with a small heart with the bi pride colours tucked into light blue denim shorts. She had white high top converse and rainbow laces. 

“You look amazing Wise Girl,” said Percy, who was wearing a very similar outfit, but his top was white. 

“Anna, hurry up and come take pictures with me and Hazel,” Piper said happily. Her dark hair was straightened (which many people said was _very_ ironic) and she wore a rainbow hairband. She wore a off the shoulder sundress which went down just above her knees with the pan flag colours and a black belt. Her eyeshadow was done with silver glitter. 

Hazel stood next to her. Her black, kinky hair was let down, like an afro with pink, orange and white butterfly clips decorating it. She wore a top with the lesbian pride flag tucked into a plain black skater skirt, with a black studded belt. 

Frank stood holding the camera. He wore plain black jeans and a grey top with an ace card on it. 

“Well you guys might need to hurry up, we have to leave in literally five minutes,” Jason sighed. He was sitting on the edge of Percy’s bed, wearing a white top that said ‘ace pride’ and the ace colours smudged across his left cheek. 

“Yeah, jeez guys, I want a hot boyfriend, or a girlfriend, or just anyone... point is i’m lonely and want a date and you guys are delaying that,” Leo complained from the floor. He was wearing cuffed black dad jeans, a top that said ‘bi pride’ and doc martens with rainbow laces. 

“Well Nico and Will aren’t even _ready_ yet so we have time.” 

After the girls had managed to take some pictures, and Jason, Percy and Leo played a mini game of capture the flag (it went as well as you would expect), Will and Nico finally left the bathroom. Will had ditched the pants and shoes, and replaced them with black sneakers and blue ripped jeans, but had kept the cape and top, much to Nico’s dismay. 

Nico had his brown aviator jacket and black jeans but was wearing a rainbow top. 

“Do my eyes deceive me? Is Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King himself, wearing _colour?”_ Leo gasped dramatically as he threw himself towards Jason, who just barely caught him. 

“Shut up Valdez.” 

“Zeus almighty Leo, do you _eat?_ why are you so light?” 

“Ah, dear friend Jason, that is a story for another day.” 

_“_ Uh sorry to break this up,” Frank said awkwardly, “but we need to leave, like, now.” 

* * *

There they were, skipping, running and marching down the streets of New York. 

  
Leo was off talking to a guy called Alex, they were bonding over a love for art and movies.

Piper, Jason, Percy and Annabeth were taking cute couples pictures, most taken by Frank, who had a real talent for photography. 

Hazel was talking to a girl called Amelie. She was a daughter of Vulcan from Camp Jupiter, but was visiting family in New York, so had come to pride. 

When Frank wasn’t taking pictures, though he loved it, was mostly just talking to Jason and Piper. Pride felt like a time for friendship with him. 

Will and Nico had ran off together, going to a pretzel place near by, then watching the floats. Being around people like him made Nico feel a lot more comfortable showing affection to Will in public, which made Will feel like butter on the inside. 

Leo had ended getting Alex’s number, which he was _very_ happy about. He ran up to Piper and Jason after and jumped up and down like an over excited child. Piper and Jason looked at each other, happy that he might finally get into a happy relationship. 

Hazel and Amelie promised to keep in touch, and hang out when Hazel got back to Camp Jupiter. Since Camp Jupiter didn’t use IM as much as Camp Half Blood did, and they didn’t have the monster proof phones the Hephaestus cabin made, they really had no terms of keeping in touch in between then. 

Nearing the end, they had all gotten together again. Feeling happy, they took many group pictures, some that were ruined buy Leo doing something silly, but they weren’t really mad. It just felt good to get to this point, feeling comfortable in their own skin.   
  


It took lots to get to this point. Tears were shed, things were said and thrown, blood was shed, but they’re here now. They’re still not perfect, some feelings and words might they might never get over, but they’re here now. As a family. Together, and maybe, that’s all they need. 


End file.
